A power saving mode of a wireless subsystem such as for example a station with wireless transmission capabilities may reduce the power consumption of the station between wireless transmissions to and from the station. A quality of service (QoS) capability in a network, such as for example a wireless local area network (WLAN) may assign access categories (AC), to various streams of packets. The assigned AC of a stream of packets may depend on the packets' priority assigned by for example an application, and may be referred to as a User Priority (UP). An AC may include for example a common set of enhanced distributed channel access (EDCA) parameters that may be used by a QoS function to contend for a channel in order to transmit packets with certain properties. In certain QoS functions, the hierarchy of AC's may include for example (listed in this example in ascending order of priority) background (BK), best efforts (BE), video (VI) and voice (VO). Other ACs may be used. Such AC's may be associated with particular power savings parameters. One such power saving parameter may be for example, a timeout interval, which is the required interval after a particular transmission (Tx) or receipt (Rx) of a packet that a station must stay awake before it may enter power save mode. Another power saving parameter may be a snooze interval, which is an interval during which a station may remain in a power save mode. Application of an incorrect power saving parameter to an AC may degrade an application performance or system throughput, and may increase overall power consumption.